


All Together now

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Sam grew up as friends of the Bartlet's which leads him in on a path that still leads to the white house but with a deeper friendship with the president and even more ambitions then before. You could say it all started the day Ellie Bartlet was born. From there his life was never the same. from childhood to a Seaborn Presidancy watch Sam and Ellie's story





	1. Chapter 1

A/N changing Sam’s back story and probably some ages and dates. So stick with me. Sam grew up next to  the Bartlets  and not in California this will be a Sam/Ellie story.

Sam 8 years older then Ellie, two years younger then Liz, 12 years older then Zoey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samuel Norman Seaborn looked at the tiny baby in Abigail Bartlet’s arms. This wasn’t the first time he had seen a baby, and it wouldn’t be the last, but something about his tiny baby fascinated him. She was so small, her little eyes looked up at him and he reached out and stroked her soft baby hand.

“I think she like you.” Abby smiled at the young boy.

“She’s a baby I don’t think she likes anyone.” Liz scoffed from the corner where she had been sitting reading a book.

“Liz.” Abby scolded her older daughter. Liz just rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

Sam smiled as he went to the corner and sat down next to Liz as his mother joined Abby on the couch cooing over the baby Eleanor Emily Bartlet.

“So you don’t like the baby huh?” Sam said peering at the older girl.

Liz just shrugged. “I don’t hate her or anything It’s just she’s boring and mom’s cooing all over her, Dad is off being a congressman most of the time, I’m lonely.

“You can come and play with me.” Sam offered.

Liz chuckled and shook her head. “Thanks, but no thanks Sammy boy I’ll stick to my books.

Just then Josiah Bartlet New Hampshire congressman walked through the door. “Well if it isn’t the Seaborn’s how are my favorite neighbor’s”

Sam chuckled. “ I wouldn’t let Mr. McGarry hear you say that.”

“Sam just call me Jed or Mr Bartlet no sir.”

“Sorry sir.” Sam said earning a giggle from Liz.

“How are you?” Jed asked his daughter.

“Okay.” She shrugged.

“I think I’m going to steal her book.” Sam joked. Causing Liz to hold her book tightly to her chest.

“At your own Parel son.” Jed laughed going to his wife and scooping the new baby into his arms. “How are you Ellie Bean.” He cooed to the baby.” Sam caught Liz’s scowl out of the corner of his eye.

“Have you thought about calling Mallory and asking her if she wanted to come and hang out with you?”

“No that’s a good idea.” Liz jumped up and ran out of the room.”

“Where is she going in such a hurry?” Abby watched her daughter rush from the room.

“She’s going to call Mallory and see if she wants to come and hang out.” Sam watched the congressman cuddle the little baby. She was cute he’d give her that but still a baby. He was surrounded by girls. Lizzie and Mallory and now Ellie. Would he ever get a break.” He shook his head and picked up the book Liz had dropped. He figured he’d get some reading done well Liz hung out with Mallory and his mother cooed over the baby.

This was the life of Samuel Norman Seaborn. He didn’t know how far that life would take him. He didn’t realize it would take him all the way to the white house for that very congressman. He didn’t realize it would lead him to the floor of the congress, and the Senate. He didn’t realize it would lead him to his own place in white house history. This is his story and it all began there. With that tiny baby he never realized would impact his life ever so much.

A/N introduction chapter next up we jump a few years. Abby will be pregnant with Zoey and Jed is running for United States Congress.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 So what is your mom naming the new baby?” Sam asked Lizzie

“I don’t know I never asked.” She shrugged. “Ellie stop trying to rip the head off that  doll.” She scolded the almost four year old.

Ellie of course ignored her older sister and continued to do as she pleased. Earning a chuckle from Sam.

“How do you feel about moving to DC?” Sam asked.

“Who said we were moving to DC?”

“Liz your father is very popular in this district no way he loses the race.” Sam pointed out.

“I know you’re probably right but I like it here I don’t want to move to DC.”

“I will miss you and Ellie. But hey Mallory will be there isn’t her dad doing something for the white house right now.”

“Yeah but I’m not sure what.” Liz shrugged just as Abby came into the room and took the doll from Ellie.

“Young lady what are you doing?”

“I wants to see what’s inside.” Ellie said.

“Why?”

“Cus.” She sassed

“Eleanor Emily.” Abbey tapped her foot. “No breaking your doll.

“Sam are you staying for dinner?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“How many times have a told you there is no need to call me Ma’am Abbey or Mrs Bartlet is okay.”

“Yes Mrs. Bartlet. Oh I was wondering if you’d chosen a name for the newest Bartlet yet.”

Abbey laughed. “No.” she shook her head. “Do you have any idea’s?”

“Well I was reading a book with a girl named Zoey in it recently I think it’s a nice name.”

“Well I can’t deny that tell you what Sam I’ll think about it now you three go get washed up.” She shooed the three children from the room chuckling as she did so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As three children got ready for Dinner. Josiah Bartlet got ready to kick off his campaign for United States congressman.

“you’re sure the is a good idea?” he asked his best friend for what was maybe the thousandth time.

“Jed you are good at politics. I promise everything will work out DC needs you.” Leo assured him.

“I hope you’re right.” Jed shook his head. He hadn’t been home much and was missing much of Abbey’s pregnancy much to her annoyance. He knew she wished he was there and he wished he was there also with his girls, and that neaibor boy who never seemed to go away. He chuckled at the thought.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh just thinking of Sam.”

“I think Mallory has a crush on him.” Leo shuddered.

“Not surprising.” Jed shook his head.

“What about Liz?”

“Na she just sees him as a little brother. Jed shook his head.

“lucky.” Leo muttered darkly.

“He’s a good kid.” Jed defended the boy he saw a son.

“you’re daughter isn’t eleven with a crush.”

“Oh I’m sure Lizzy has a crush on someone I just don’t know who and do know it isn’t Samuel. I still have one daughter so who knows.”

“Ellie is for give me a break.” Leo huffed. Causing Jed to laugh.

“Still I guess time will tell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josiah Bartlet won that election and Zoey Patricia Bartlet was born. When ever anyone asked about her name Abbey always pointed to Sam and said “Ask him.” Even years later during the White house she’d tell that story much to the annoyance of Sam and Zoey.

He remembers when in the dark of the night one night years after Zoey’s birth as he and Ellie laid curled together in some hotel at some campaign stop she asked how come he hadn’t helped name her and he’d grown and said he hadn’t meant to help name Zoey he was twelve and though the name sounded nice that was all. Ellie had just chuckled and snuggled closer.


End file.
